


Adar & Ion: Light A Candle

by Sivan325



Series: Adar & Ion [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mention of OC, Out of Character, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow "A-da?" and "By The Moonlight". Five years have passed by, and Thranduil remembered. Greenleaf followed curiously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adar & Ion: Light A Candle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Adar & Ion: Light A Candle

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika

Rate: G

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, but the plot is.

Warning: Mention of OC, Family/fluff. Tissues warning.

Summary: Follow "A-da?" and "By The Moonlight". Five years have passed by, and Thranduil remembered. Greenleaf followed curiously.

A/N: Very belated ficlet for "Mother's Day".

**Mirkwood**

King Thranduil cradled his elfling in his hands, as he positioned him on the little bed, next to his bed. He watched him as he slept peacefully.

He could not take his eyes from his elfling as a sudden memory of his late wife Süitruîn sprang into his mind.

Somehow no matter how he stared at his ion, he could see her, smiling at him.

Thranduil walked over to the candle, to light it, and placed it in the half-open window, and then he felt his legs collapse on the floor and then salty tears poured from his eyes. The king had a breakdown, he still missed her and still his heart belonged to her.

He cried for her, he cried for the loss, as she was his beloved wife. He missed her so much that his heart ached…

He moaned her name, "Süitruîn... I miss you..." not aware his elfling was stirred by his Adar's act, he continued to sob.

Greenleaf called softly to his Adar, as he noticed the tears, "Ada... why are you crying?"

Thranduil raised his head, and noticed the worried look that his elfling gave him. He swallowed, lifted his elfling in his arms, cradled him, and whispered, "I miss your nana, ion-nin."

Greenleaf softly spoke, moving his hand over Thranduil's cheek, "You showed me the drawing you sketched, she was beautiful, and you told me that I had her smile..."

Thranduil hugged his son, tears leaving his eyes, both smiling and sad at once.

As he cried for the loss of his beloved wife, and yet, the words that left from his elfling, he knew that he should be happy cause he have at least a heir, and she gave him the greatest gift any parent could ask for.

"I wish I could have met her... Ada..." Greenleaf locked his blue crystal eyes with his Adar's eyes, his own tears shining like diamonds as they fell.

Thranduil kept hugging his elfling, not daring to say another word, not wishing to fall apart more in front of his ion.

Greenleaf noticed the light from the candle, and asked, after his Adar wiped his eyes, "Why is the candle lit?"

"I lit it for remembrance of your nana..." Thranduil answered with new tears that fell from his eyes, over Greenleaf's form.

"Why?" Greenleaf asked, as he was still curious, not understanding why.

"To remember those we love who die..." Thranduil tried to explain, and hoped that his elfling would understand.

"When do… do you know… to light… the candle?" Greenleaf asked, still confused.

"Every year, the time when she died…" Thranduil replied softly, and added, "I love you, ion-nin."

"I love you too, Ada," Greenleaf said, then he stared at the light where the flame came from the candle, and added, "I love you nana too."

**The End…**


End file.
